mastergraywolffandomcom-20200214-history
List of Saint Seiya Techniques
List of techniques used in the Saint Seiya series. Four of MGW's fanfics cover this series: Penitent Feathers, Seiya Ω: Dawn of End, and Calm before the Sword (I & II). They are in alphabetical order; the user of the attack is in bold. Bronze Saints ;Diamond Dust :(ダイヤモン・ドダスト) One of Hyoga's signature techniques; also used by Camus. Condensed, icy air is launched from the hand. It freezes all it touches; its Kanji is Tiny ice Crystals (極小 氷晶) ;Fujiryu ・ Hiden Hōkō Tenrō Kuzushi :(富士流 ・ 秘伝 咆哮 天狼崩し) Haruto. Fuji Style Secret Roaring Heaven Wolf Sweep; Kuzushi is a technique in Judo when you unbalance your opponent (make her posture unstable) usually with a sweep or attacking legs. The wide attack causes large rocks to emerge in the air and crush enemies. ;Hakurōken Tenshin Musō :(白狼拳・伝神無双; Silver wolf fist - Endless life god). Haruto's constriction technique. Launches a series of wolves that turn into strings to bind enemies. ;Hakurouken Toga Shissou :(白狼拳・闘牙疾走) Similar to Wolfgang Bike Blow (ウルフガングバイクブロー). Haruto's powerful offensive technique, launching a large cosmic wolf, consuming enemy. ;Koliso :(カリツオ; ice ring in Russian) Camus and Hyoga's technique. Generates rings of cold from his fingers, which surround the target and render the captive unable to move. ;Lionet Bomber :(ライオネットボンバー; raionettobomba) Technique of Ban and Souma. It varied through the SS series, but in Omega, the user throws an entire body against an enemy while engulfed in flame. A fire tackle. ;Lionet Burning Fire :(ライオネットバーニングファイヤー' raionetto baningufaiya) Technique of Soma, where he unleashes a funnel from fire from his fist. ;Lionet Explosion (ライオネット・エクスプロージョン) Technique of Soma. ;Pegasus Rolling Crash :(ペガサスローリングクラッシュ) Signature technique of Pegasus Saints, especially Seiya and Koga. ;Pegasus Ryuseiken :(ペガサス流星拳) Most notable, signature technique of Pegasus Saints. Silver Saints ;Thunder Claw :(サンダークロウ) Shaina's signature technique. Gold Saints ;Alnasl Bolt :(アルナスルボルト) Original technique used by Vasilya in the fanfiction Penitent Feathers. It is used in two ways. Val can unleash a breeze from her palm, or close her palm to fire a bolt of piercing energy. ;Another Dimension :Gemini Saints. ;Atomic Thunderbolt :(アトミック・サンダーボルト) An anime-only technique of Sagittarius Aiolos and, Seiya Omega, Sagittarius Seiya. Aiolos also uses it in the video games. Cosmos is projected in a hail of electric bolts that are fired upon the enemy. In the fanfic Penitent Feathers, Sisyphos uses it, but not originally in the THE LOST CANVAS series. ;Aurora Execution :(オーロラエクスキューション) Ultimate technique of the Aquarius Saints, where they unleash a powerful blast of ice. It is capable of reaching near Absolute Zero and is considered a mortal technique. ;Eighteen Lanterns :(エイティーンランタンス; ietīn rantansu) Signature original technique of Cancer Hermes from Dawn of End. Based on the Eighteen Floors of Hell (十八層地獄) in Buddhismhttp://tech.163.com/05/0402/09/1GATLJR100091547.html, each one being worse the further down. It measures the length of suffering and severity of a person's crime. Hermes creates lanterns of light, which creates mental illusions of extreme torture upon hitting a target. The technique's strength is increased in the underworld. It's said to shatter the soul when all latterns hit. ;Illusion Demon Emperor Fist :(幻朧魔皇拳) Known as Genrou maou ken, the signature technique of Gemini Saints, particularly those of the evil side. In Seiya Ω: Dawn of End, Paradox uses it, even though she hasn't before. The technique attacks the nervous system of the brain, controlling them at will. Under this control, an order is issued to them. ;Jikan Gyakkyo :(時間逆行: Time Retrograde) Technique used by Tokisada. In SS Omega, Tokisada spins around and recovers the damage he has sustains, but the technique consumes a lot of energy. In Dawn of End, Jikan Gyakkyo, rather than heal, allowes Tokisada to read the memories of the Aquarius Cloth and its wearers. Therefore, he is able to adopt their techniques and change his appearance. Rozan Shinbuken (廬山 真武拳) :(True Tortoise fist) Exclusive technique of Libra Genbu. Cosmos gathers over Genbu's fist and an impact causes a great force capable of creating craters. In Dawn of End, it's capable of similar power, if not more, while also serving as shields. Genbu can vary the power unleashed. ;Shamshir-e Zomorrodnegār :(شمشیر زمردنگار; シャムシール・エ・ゾモロドネガル; shamushīru・e・zomorodonegaru) Original technique of Safur from Seiya Ω: Dawn of End. Based on the mythical emerald scimitar of King Solomon. Its green color reflects opposing the enemy (and in these days of Middle Eastern culture, reform). Like Excalibur, it's unleashed from the arm. Having powerful offensive power, the sword can sense the good or evil aura of those it reflects through its blade and can unleash a bright light. It can't cause massive damage to a wide area, but against God and Demon. Also, used in defense. ;Galaxian Explosion :(ギャラクシアンエクスプロージョン) The signature technique of Gemini Saints a spatial stage of thousands of stars and planets are launched towards the enemy. Used by Gemini Integra in Omega; also by Paradox in Dawn of End. ;Seki Shiki Mekai Ha :(積尸気冥界波; Sekishiki underworld waves) Signature attacks of the Cancer Saints, which sends the target's souls to Yomatsu Hirasaka, the entrance to the Underworld. ;Tomoe Jindaiko Ken :(鞆絵陣太鼓拳; Tomoe Drum fist). Seiya Ω: Dawn of End original technique of Genbu. Associated with attack and defense; Genbu's fist creates the sound of a drum beat and can create rhythm waves for different effects. Synchronizing with a heartbeat, it instill fear or motivate/stimulate the Cosmos (change the brain). ;Winnowing Epsilon (Winnow ε) :Original technique used by Vasilya in the fanfiction Penitent Feathers. Val takes a posture as if firing a bow and attacks with an energy sphere. Moving along with a powerful breeze, the sphere splits into a large hail of light arrows. ;Shogyo Danzai :(諸行断罪) Technique by Virgo Fudo where he binds an enemy with his ringed holy ropes, which weighs them down. It tightens when there's resistance. ;Rikudo Rinne :(六道輪廻) Used by Virgo Saints Shaka and Asimita. The receivers of this attack are sent through the Wheel of Incarnation or the Six Realms (六道; Gods, Demon/Demigod, Human, Beast/Animal, Hungry Ghost/Gaki, Hell). In order, the victim goes through Hell (地獄), Hungry Ghost (餓鬼), Beast (畜生), Demon (修羅; ashura), Human (人間), Heaven (天). (Note: 畜生 = non-human realm of tiracchāna) ;Myōō Rairin :(明王来臨) Technique of Virgo Fudo. The Five Great Wisdom Kings (五大明王) of Buddhism appear behind him, levitate and trap the foes in mid-air, and strike them in the hearts with spears of light from their eyes. ;Underworld Decline :(冥土凋落), ;Underworld Requiem :(冥土引導; meido indou) Specters ;Hell Ferro :Original technique used by Cerberus Dark Meadow in Seiya Ω: Dawn of End. The spikes from his arm guards create sparks as it gnashes against something, causing a powerful explosion. Said to destroy armor easily. ;Infernal Chain :Original technique used by Cerberus Dark Meadow in Seiya Ω: Dawn of End, which he uses to track the soul of someone who died. These chains emit a color when its a divine character. ;Worm Bind :(ワームズ・バインド; ligaduras de gusano) Worm Raimi uses his tentacles to strangle his foes and can send a current of electricity through them. ;Strangle Shrill :(ストラングルシュリール; chillido estrangulante): Used by Mandrake Fydor, who is an Specter exclusive to THE LOST CANVAS. The face upon Fydor's surplice lets out a sharp scream that creates a sound wave. It can paralyze the body. Fydor appears in Penitent Feathers. ;Omen Lightning :(オーメンライトニング) Original technique used by Impundulu Gunnar in Penitent Feathers. A swift, piercing lightning is fired from his finger and can tear through even a Gold Saint's armor. ;Calamity Storm :(カラミティストーム) Original technique used by Impundulu Gunnar in Penitent Feathers. Gunnar's body creates large black clouds that engulf the target, which assaults the person inside with lightning bolts. ;Blight Claws :(ブライトクローズ) Original technique used by Impundulu Gunnar in Penitent Feathers. Wounds from Gunnar's claws can cause a painful disease that blackens the skin. The body gradually dies. Pallasite ;Phoebe SwordWindows to the Universe: The Phoebe Ring around Saturn :(フェーベソード. Espada Phoebe) An original technique used in Calm before the Sword, based on Saturn's Phoebe Ring (Aka: Ghost ring), known to be thin visibly but has a radius wider than Saturn itself. Phoebe is also a moon of Saturn. Pallasite Titan. ;Janus GateRoman God Janus :(ヤヌスゲート. Puerta/Portao de Janus) An original technique for the fanfic. Based on the god, who has two sides that represent the beginning and end of an event. Janus is also one of the moons of Saturn, which orbits above one of Saturn's rings created by meteorite particles. Thus, Titan's technique is near invisible and it captures an opponent in a hail of cosmic blades that shreds front and back. Four Terrae The four mighty warriors under goddess Demeter in Seiya Ω: Dawn of End. They are original techniques. ;Bobbin Edge :(ボビンエッジ) Used by ' Loom Pan'; named after a bobbin lace. Pan manipulates very thin textiles that are like very thin strings, which can adopt a blade or spear-like constitution. ;Chiron's pride (ケイローン プライド) Possible attack by Arion. A bright wave of arrows that are so swift and forceful that it feels like being ran over horses. The victims of the attack slowly lose their five senses when struck. ;Cosmic Collision :(コズミックコリジョン) Boron Ginga's signature attack. Ginga gathers multiple energy particles (or photons) into spheres and fires them at his opponents. Great speed. ;Cosmic Synthesis :(コズミックシンセシス) Both used for attack and defense. Boron Ginga's photons combine to form a large sphere, which can either be hurled as a solid, or the gathered energy can be unleashed in an explosion. ;Divine Hearth's Breath :(ディバイン ハース ブレス) Arion's hidden destructive attack said to kill mortality and artificial items by destroying chemical functions. But, it causes growth to nature (or non-living). ;Fang of Skythia :Uncertain. Bring life or destruction? Possibly followed by tails of light. ;Wefting Fibre :(ウェフトングファイバ) Used by Loom Pan; named after weft or warp and woof. Using the masterful manipulation of her textile string like weapons, Pan can form any shape Gods/Divine N/A Category uncertain ;Psuchopompos :(Guide of souls; ψυχοπομπός; お迎え現象) May go to Hermes, Hades or Dark Meadow. References/Links Trivia *''Sekishiki'' (積尸気) is named for one of the M44 star cluster "Praesepe" inside of the Cancer Constellation. In Chinese Astrology, it is said to be connected to ghosts, interpreted as a demon riding a carriage. Thus, it is called cumulative corpse. Furthermore, it's within the 23rd mansion called "demon" (鬼), connected to one of the four spirit animals. Category:Fanfiction Works Category:Mythology Category:Fantasy Category:MGW Original Category:Saint Seiya